


Temporal Hypermnesia

by Lynnani



Category: Sam & Max (Comics), Sam & Max (Video Games), Sam and max, The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Coping, Depression, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Max/Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 03, Recovery, Relationship Issues, Sam and Max - Freeform, Sam/Max - Freeform, Yes Sam and Max are a couple in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnani/pseuds/Lynnani
Summary: Everything always works out in the end...                   right?No more psychic powers, no electrokinesis, nada!  Things are back to how they should be with Sam and Max back by each other’s sides, but what happens when the reality they reside in starts falling apart and memories best left forgotten to the past make a reappearance?  Can Sam and Max survive the merging of their two realities?  Or will they have to face the music of their actions and hope to not recreate past mistakes.This story is a canon divergent take on Max traveling to Sam’s reality to live ‘happily ever after’, but the temporal timeline not taking the shift as planned.  The timeline is trying to “fix” things as it sees fit.  Our pals will have to learn to work with the merging of their two realities and the memories/ powers that come with it.  Will they be able to cope with this new blended reality, or will the trouble it brings tear them apart for good?
Relationships: Max & Sam (Sam & Max), Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. As It All Should Be

To say Sam was happy to see his little buddy in the flesh would be the understatement of the century. He was absolutely elated.

As much as Max wasn’t one to be sappy or “soft”, he didn’t let go of Sam for hours after reappearing.The days and week following he was rarely gone from his side, sometimes even gently reaching out as if to make sure he was real.Not that Sam would complain though at the sudden uptick in affection.He was more than happy to have his lagomorph pal back with him.They could finally go back to the way things were.Sure there was the whole rebuilding of a post-apocalyptic-esque city thing, but none of that mattered anymore, right?That and he supposed things were a bit different that they were  * _Cough*_ _ officially a couple now._

It had been about a week since Max had shown up in Sam’s reality.At first nothing seemed out of place, nothing Sam had noticed directly anyway.They were both tired and just relieved to be back in each other’s arms.They spent the week cleaning up the office, visiting friends, etc. And when they weren’t doing that they just sat in bed and held each other for what seemed like hours.Sam, although upset by what occurred, pushed the memory down.It didn’t matter anymore. 

It’s not that he didn’t care, because he  does most definitely.He isn’t going to lie and say that the thoughts of what happened didn’t linger in his mind for too long sometimes, keeping him up at ungodly hours of the night more often than what he’d like to admit, but he supposed that he didn’t worry too much because Max was back now and why should he worry?It’s in the past now and for all that  did happen he believed he was handling it relatively well. 

Max however.... not so well.Not that he would admit anyway.He was still his same old hyperkinetic, wise ass, lagomorphic self of course, but something was... off about him and Sam couldn’t quite place a finger on what or why. 

Other than a few sparing details here and there, Max didn’t share his recollection of past events much with Sam.He’d point out differences between their realities every once in a while, but would never elaborate much on the details. _(_ _ Apparently the pizza joint down on 22nd closed years ago where he was from.) _

Max never let on that he was upset in any shape or form; he was just good ole’ Max.Still as psychotic and hyperkinetic as usual.But sometimes Sam worried about him. 

He’d go awfully quiet and still for too long sometimes, something he would never do in the past without being up to no good, but now it almost seemed Sam would have to bring him back to reality if he stayed still for too long. 

His eyes will go distant and glassy, a blank expression overtaking his features for minutes at a time.Anytime Sam would ask him about it Max would laugh him off.“You worry too much Sam.What?A guy can’t relax for a minute or two? Pssh .” 

Sam couldn’t shake the feeling something was terribly wrong, but that was just all the pent up stress from everything talking right?They were both just tired, nothing a few cases couldn’t fix.Once the city was cleaned and the apartment fixed all will be as right as Julie Andrews singing on a hillside in Austria. 

“Well Max, I’d say that is the last of the debris from the apartment.Aside from the junk you want to keep anyway.”Sam hefted that last bag of trash out the window into the street.

“It’s not junk Sam, I think the old wiring can prove very useful on a case.It’s just long enough to tie up a perp or two.”Max grinned fiendishly while stringing the wire between his fingers. 

“Whatever you say little buddy.”Sam wasn’t going to argue that the wires were far from being fit to use in that fashion, and probably wouldn’t win them any favors from the commissioner, but it was most likely Max would forget he even had them in the next few days anyhow.

The office/ apartment was just about to back normal aside from a few bits and bobs needing to be thrown out or replaced.The bunk bed was pretty much totaled in the carnage, and his desk needed some work done, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed.It was time for some upgrades anyway. 

Before the recent turn of events it still looked like a sad excuse for even a bachelor pad.Miscellaneous furniture found on the street or in thrift shops, childhood remnants, and curtains that had definitely been hanging since the first tenants lived there.While it felt like “their’s” in every aspect, he supposes they never really “moved in” did they?They could definitely afford to but between being tied up in cases and what not he never really gave the matter a second thought.Well, all for new beginnings now right?

“We should probably start assembling the new bed frame we got delivered soon.I don’t think I can take another night of sleeping with the old mattresses on the ground.”

Max groaned in response.“All we’ve done is clean and fix things the last few days Sam.When can we go out and start having fun again huh?All of this adult stuff is boriiing.” Max huffed and threw himself back onto the floor.

Sam gave a slight chuckle at the defiant performance in front of him and went to stand over the now grounded Max who had dramatically flung an arm over his eyes.Sam bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead, “I know it isn’t the most fun thing in the world, but the sooner we finish all this the quicker we can get back to cases alright?” 

Instead of responding, Max continued in defiance now rolling over with his back turned toward Sam.

“Oh come on now pal, don’t be like that.”

Max didn’t respond still.

Sam sat there for a moment, amused at the stunt before him.He reached out to shake Max’s shoulder when a slight zap of static flickered between his finger tips and Max’s arm fur.Before Sam could even react to what happened, Max had shot away like a bullet from a gun, scrambling away as fast as he could from Sam’s hand.Sam retracted his arm as quickly as he could, and for the brief moment that Max and Sam had met each other’s gaze he could’ve sworn he had never seen Max look that...  _ frightened  _ before.He didn’t even know that little guy could feel that emotion.It must have been his imagination though, because before he knew it, Max was letting out a wise crack.

“Wow Sam. _ Reeeeaaal  _ mature of you to go and shock me into doing work, and here I thought you loved me.” 

Sam smiled, rolling his eyes in response.“Sure chowder head.How about after we get the bed made we go down to Stinky’s now that they’re open again?Then we can come back and watch a movie or two.Whadya’ say?”

Max seemed to contemplate the deal for a moment before smirking, “ _Aaaaand_ I get to drive the DeSoto on the next case.”

“Not in a million years.”

“Fine.I suppose I’ll just have to settle for a kiss or two tonight then.” Max huffed.

“That I can definitely accomplish.”Sam placed a loving hand between his ears.


	2. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is struggling to adapt to his new normal day to day life. Trying to distract himself from inner thoughts, Max meets up with an old friend to begin his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to upload a second chapter today to help the general premise of the story. More notes at the end. :)
> 
> Edit: Some original readers may notice some differences. The story remains unchanged, but you may find more clarity reading this version. Enjoy!

_ Things are fine.Things are fine.Things are alllll okay here. _

These words repeated in a mantra, chanting over and over again in Max’s mind.Max wasn’t unfamiliar with random or even repeating thoughts. _Hell_ , you don’t get this kind of insanity without them,but to say that these specific thoughts were the norm would be far from the truth.

Max sat on the arm of Sam’s chair. Sam had dozed off with a paper plate of half-eaten pizza still resting on his lap, his jacket and hat long forgotten somewhere in the apartment.All that still illuminated the room was the old tube TV now playing late-night infomercials.As much as Max loved partaking in stealing Sam’s wallet and going on a late-night spending spree, he wasn’t exactly in the mood to do so.

With a knee folded up to his chest and arms wrapped around his center, Max was lost in thought, staring ahead at the bullet-riddled wall. 

It has been one week and one day since he got here, so that meant two weeks and two days since Sam...

_‘Things are okay now.You got Sam back, why are you upset?’_ Max furrowed his brows, nose twitching as he quietly berated himself.

_ ‘You got what you wanted.You’re back with Sam now, HELL you even managed to confess your feelings to him and he feels the same way!’ _

_...’ so then why don’t things feel right?’ _

Max looked over at Sam sleeping next to him.His head lolled back, mouth agape and slightly drooling, although he would deny ever doing such a thing. 

_‘How the hell was Sam so peaceful about this?’_ Max wondered. 

Typically when it came down to the two of them, Sam was the one to overthink everything and become an absolute worrywart.Whether it was about a case, a friend, or even himself, Sam could become a ball of anxiety in mere seconds.But here?Sam appeared to be fine despite everything that occurred.

_Is this Sam... different?_ Max started to wonder.

Just as soon as the thought appeared, Max shook his head trying to shove it out of his mind. _‘No.NO. Stop thinking like that, you oaf.Other than a few changes, this reality is the spitting image of your previous one.This IS Sam.Mama Bosco checked for these sorts of things.Stop overthinking it.’_

Max groaned, shoving his palms into his forehead.

“I’m thinking about this too much.Everything is fine now.Nothing bad is going to happen.”Max mumbled.

Max turned back to Sam, still completely out of it despite the turmoil going on beside him. He should probably wake him now, or else he’ll definitely complain of a backache tomorrow morning.

He stared at Sam peacefully sleeping for a minute more, trying to clear the anxiety that was accumulating inside of him. 

Finally feeling right enough, Max crawled over and gently shook Sam’s shoulder “Come on you big lug, wake up.If you sleep like this your back is going to hurt tomorrow and I won’t listen to it.”

Sam let out a snort and groaned in response, but didn’t move in the way of their bedroom.

Max rolled his eyes and took the plate off of Sam’s lap, tossing it to the side table before shaking Sam’s shoulder harder.

Sam yawned “Alright, alright I’m up.” He groggily pushed Max’s hand away and stretched.“When did the movie end?” sleep still thick in his voice.

“Hmmm, about an hour and a half ago I think.”

Sam looked over at Max now, surprise slight in his expression.“You sat there for that long?Why didn’t you wake me up sooner..” Sam trailed off as his eyes met the infomercials now playing on the TV.He began to quickly paw at his pockets to make sure his wallet wasn’t missing, breathing a sigh of relief at it still being present.

“Psssh! Sam don’t worry your pretty little head.I fell asleep too ya big dope.”Max smiled through his lie.“But, I did see a cool pair of roller skates calling my name-“

Sam cut him off “Nope.I think you and I both know that you’ve done enough shopping for twelve lifetimes.”

Max hopped off the arm to stand in front of Sam, arms outstretched “Well, why not make it thirteen?Going for a record here Sam!”

Sam chuckled, patting his head he finally stood up. “We should probably head to bed before we pass out again.”He arched his back to stretch.“Sleeping in that old thing definitely won’t do us any favors.”

The duo made their way to the bedroom just off the main living area, Sam entering the conjoining bathroom and Max crawling straight into the covers. 

The humidity in the air and Max’s fur caused slight static pops as he brushed against the cotton sheets.The familiar ticks caught in the lagomorph’s ears, causing his breath to hitch.His heart raced as his head shot toward the offending sound.He watched the sheets a moment, before continuing to crawl in. _‘Just the fabric.That’s all over now.’_ Max breathed a relieved sigh before continuing to adjust himself into the new bed.

Sam, eyes heavy with sleep, came crawling in after him from the bathroom, now freshly changed into his green and blue striped PJs.He laid down on his back and tugged Max into his side, completely forgoing any blankets in his fatigue. 

“Goodnight little buddy.”Sam yawned out.

“Night Sam.”Max turned to face Sam, but he was already out like a light.Max shifted to stare up at the ceiling, tired of course, but no sleep overcoming him.He was just left with the various photographs of themselves lining the walls, staring back at him.Their smiles felt like teasing now.

“It’s going to be a long night,”Max mumbled.

When morning did roll around Max was no closer to being asleep than he was when he first got into bed.He rubbed under his eyes, willing away the sleepiness and forming bags.Beside him, Sam still laid completely out to the world. 

Since the city was kinda useless at the moment from his former self’s rampage, there wasn’t any work right now for the Freelance Police.Relief efforts and getting back on their feet were top priorities. Or that’s what Sam said anyway.Max could care less for the most part.

Knowing how Sam was, unless it was a case, he probably wouldn’t stir for a while.Max hated sitting still and after a whole night of doing just that he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He threw back the covers and began slowly untangling himself from Sam and the sheets’ grip. Max trekked his way to the door of their room. Creeping open, Sam suddenly snorted in his sleep causing him to freeze, but he only groaned, rolling over to continue sleeping on; completely undisturbed by his partner’s movements.

Rolling his eyes, Max made his way out into the main living area to find something to do. 

_‘Well, what now.’_ Max rounded into the kitchen, mindlessly circling the apartment at this point. 

Used pots and pans sat in the sink, burnt food stuck to the inside from Max’s last “ _cooking_ ” fiasco.It tasted terrible, but Sam was a saint for trying it anyway.Other than the dishes soaking, the room remained relatively clean.It didn’t get used much anyway. 

He padded his way over to the box of Glazed McGuffins sitting on the counter and picked them up, rolling one over in his hands before putting it back.He didn’t really feel like eating right now.

The sun was just barely poking over the horizon at this point, clock reading six fifty-four.Max bemoaned mornings like this.He had half a mind to try crawling back into bed to sleep, but if the last seven hours proved anything it wasn’t going to happen.

Now making his way back into the main room, Max maneuvered his way through various boxes still sitting across the ground from the clean-up and crawled up to the window overlooking the street below. 

He contemplated what to do while staring out the window.Piles of rubble lined the street, a few pedestrians made their way down the road, but for the most part, everything was still quiet.No one to bother or harass. _Bleh_.

_-Or so he thought_.Max spotted Sybil making her way down the road. _Perfect_.

He hopped off the window sill and walked toward the door. Bouncing down the stairs and rounding the door outside, Max began calling after her.

“Sybil!Sybil!”

Sybil turned around looking for the voice shouting at her, eyes landing on Max now sprinting across the street toward her.“Oh, Max!How are you this morning?”She glanced around him, “Where’s Sam?”

“Ah, he’s still asleep.I just saw you and thought I’d catch up and say hi!”Max smiled, relieved at the distraction.“How’s the baby?”

“Oh lord” Sybil sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know what half-human-statue kids are supposed to act like, but he hardly sleeps during the night, and when he isn’t sleeping he is crying.Abe and I hardly catch a wink.”She continued walking, Max strolling along beside her.

“Hmm,” Max hummed, “I’m sure Uncle Max could fix that problem.”He smiled up at her.

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I don’t know if I trust what that entails, so unfortunately I will have to pass, but thank you.”

“Your loss.”

They continued walking along the sidewalk.Max broke the silence again.“So, where you heading off to?”

“The market.We’re about out of diapers and I don’t want to have to deal with that again.” She huffed.

“Want company?”

“Really?You sure?” Sybil looked down at Max.

“Sure!‘Sides, I rarely get to go to the store.”

“And why’s that exactly..?” She looked hesitant.

“Ah...”Max thought back to the last time Sam took him to the store and cringed. _So many lobsters... You could still find some roaming the city streets._ “No reason.”

Sybil shook her head.“Never mind.I won’t turn down the extra hands.Thank you, Max.”

“No prob Syb’.”

“Sybil works just fine.”

After about an hour in the store, the pair started walking back down toward their respective residences, bags in tow.Max was tearing into the box of candy Sybil had allowed him to get for good behavior.She glanced sideways at him.After watching him try and fail to get into the Guantanamo Bay of plastic-wrapped substances for a while, she decided to speak up.

“So Max” she started.“How have you been?Recently that is.”

“Oh, I’ve been doing great!Happy to be back to normal!” He continued trying to rip at the box.

“Really?You seem...”Sybil seemed slightly hesitant, mulling over her next words.“You’re just giving off a different vibe from usual is all.”

A flat look crossed Max’s features, giving up on the box till he could find a knife, he stashed it away. _‘What is she on about now?He wasn’t acting any different_.’ 

Max elected to ignore Sybil’s previous statement and continued padding along beside her.

“Oh look, Sybil!Corn dogs are on special at Stinky’s!”

Sybil hummed in acknowledgment before returning to a quiet morning stillness.Max hated the lingering quiet. He started kicking at the rubble as they walked along just to fill the silence. 

After a moment or two of silent walking, Sybil stopped and turned toward Max.“Max, I know I no longer do this sort of thing, but you can talk to me, you know that right?”

Max stopped, back turned to Sybil.He at first was relieved for the break in silence, but he’d give anything than have to deal with this right now. 

“I appreciate that Sybil, but there is nothing wrong.”He laughed waving her off.“Well unless you consider the surprising lack of toilet paper at the store.Who knew so many people were into teepeeing these days?Sheesh, talk about old-fashioned!”He continued to walk down the street to Sybil’s apartment.“Who knew the end of the world would bring so many together for joint vandalism?”

When they got to Sybil’s, she laid the bags down on the porch and started digging for her keys.“Would you like to come in Max?I’m probably going to be making some breakfast before the baby wakes.”

Max glanced to the window where he saw Abe peaking through the curtains at him.He shared a squinted look with Max, shaking his head no. 

Max stuck his tongue out at him while Sybil was turned, but immediately straightened up smiling when she faced him again. 

“Thanks, Sybil, but I really should be heading back soon.Big guy will be up anytime now.”

“Thank you for the company, Max.”

Max bowed half-heartedly, making Sybil laugh as she went inside.He then began his stroll back home. 

Max entered back into the apartment as quietly as a hyperkinetic rabbity thing could.He spared a glance toward the clock.‘ _Only 8:24._ ’

A glance around the apartment confirmed Sam wasn’t awake yet, so Max padded back down to their bedroom. He peered inside the semi-closed door before quietly creeping back to his side of the bed and crawling in. 

When he situated himself he just laid there, staring at Sam sleeping away still.He was glad the big guy was finally sleeping in for once.It was all case this, case that before.He swears if Sam didn’t need to sleep then he would constantly be out trying to solve things.

Max sat up and looked around their shared room.Various pictures hung on the wall, some the same, some different from his reality.Not too different just... small things here and there.A different arm position or location.They were all vaguely familiar but distant at the same time. 

One photo showed them posed next to a large dinosaur off of what appeared to be an interstate in the desert?While Max knows his memory is terrible, he swears he had never been there before.Yet, why did it feel so familiar?He shook his head.Focusing on it too much made his head hurt. 

Other than a few changes here or there this reality seemed to be the spitting image of the previous, just here, Sam is...

Max plopped himself back down onto the bed, smearing a hand down his face.He hadn’t told this Sam much about himself, had he?

_ ‘Should he?’ _

_‘No no no.’_ The faster he forgets the past the quicker things go back to how they should be.

Max groaned.He just wanted normalcy again, not all this sappy, stupid, emotional stuff.He wanted to stop having to think all the time like some angst-ridden teen.That just wasn’t him. 

As much as Max appreciated the big guy snoozing, he was bored, and being bored didn’t bode well for him now.With that in mind, Max brought his face directly in front of Sam’s and proceeded to give his nose a playful poke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying! Chapter 3 is partially written and will be uploaded in a few days. These last two chapters were written a while ago with constant edits due to perfectionism haha. Decided to just say f it and upload. Again, thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated. :) Have a good week!


	3. Good Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Max decide to make a visit to Momma Bosco at her lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said a few days before the next upload, but I finished it earlier than expected to. So much for having a consistent schedule.
> 
> Edit: Some original readers may notice some differences. The story remains unchanged, but you may find more clarity reading this version. Enjoy!

Sam awoke to what felt like something prodding at his nose. He scrunched up in response but ignored the tap in favor of returning to sleep. He should have known that ignoring it wouldn’t benefit him any though, because Max began to rapidly poke his nose in retaliation for him not stirring. 

Sam grumbled and pulled the covers over his head, blocking out any light and any continuing pokes from Max. 

“Oh come on now Sam! What if there was a perp just right outside waiting to be caught? Ya’ really going to snooze past that?”

Sam peeked over the covers, taking in the surroundings. Max sat on their bed, face directly in front of his with a wide smile. Sam grumbled. “Well seeing as how there is no perp and just you being annoying, I think we’ll be fine.” 

Max sat up playfully gasping and clutching his non-existent pearls, “Me? _Annoying_? You wound me, Sam! Not because it isn’t true, but I didn’t think you’d stoop so low as to say I am!”

Sam hummed in response, finally pulling the blankets away from his face and letting out a yawn directly towards Max. 

“Blughh. Dog breath.” Max recoiled. 

“I don’t complain about your choice of odors melon-head.”

“I’ve been told that my odors are _alluring_.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’m sure.” Sam leaned over to kiss Max on the snout and rolled over to get out of bed.He stood and began making his way to the bathroom, still half asleep. 

Max leapt from the bed and trotted after him “So what’s the plan for today big guy? After a week of cleaning I could really go for something not in the realm of thinking.”

Sam, finger to chin, hummed back in thought. “Well, I have been thinking of going to see Momma Bosco for a while. Perhaps today would be a good day to visit?”

“That’s a great idea!” Going to Momma Bosco’s was always a fun time. Max loved that she didn’t put up with any funny business. Well, that and she always had fun experiments to mess around with. If he was going to get into trouble of any kind it definitely would be best put to use there. 

“If we are going to go then I should definitely shower first.” Sam began sniffing his arm. 

“And you should brush your teeth too! Bleh, morning breath.” Max giggled. 

Sam smiled and rubbed between his ears. “Perhaps I won’t. What would you do then?”

He twisted his mouth in thought. “Hmm. Well, I’m sure there is plenty of other six-foot, crime-fighting dogs out there who would absolutely love to be with _yours truly._ ” Max began gesturing to himself while posing. 

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled endearingly down at the lagomorph. “Okay chowder-head, move out of the doorway so I can shower.” He began to gently push him out. 

Max took his cue and ran back to the main living area. 

After Sam finished getting ready, the two climbed in the DeSoto and raced off to Momma Bosco’s lab. 

Max leaned out the DeSoto’s window watching the city go by. He hadn’t seen Momma Bosco since... well. ‘ _No time to think like that right now.’ Max thought. ‘Today is a good day! No cleaning, no work, just friends and relaxing... and maybe destroying a few experiments but that’s it._ ’ Max grinned.

“What’s got you so chipper little buddy?”

“Oh, nothing!” he turned to Sam “Just happy to see Momma B and get my hands on some of her experiments.” Max grinned fiendishly while making grabby motions with his hands. 

“I don’t know how much Momma Bosco would appreciate you toying around with her experiments.” Sam scratched the back of his neck. 

“What she doesn’t see won't hurt her!” Max sat in thought for a second before piping up “Plus we can leave before she sees anything! No harm no foul!”

“I don’t think you used that right pal.”

“Ah potato, tomato.”

“Right.” Sam chuckled.

Finally pulling up to Momma Bosco’s place, Max decided to get a head start over Sam, vaulting from the car window and running up to the door. Sam followed shortly thereafter.Leaning over the lagomorph, he pressed the buzzer to get inside. 

Max was practically vibrating out of his non-existent shoes, ready to get inside, but no one was answering. 

The duo stood waiting a few more moments. Max began groaning. If this door didn’t open soon he was definitely going to break in. 

“Patience now, Max. Maybe Momma Bosco had to do something important.”

“Like using the restroom?” 

“Like I said, something important.”

Max turned back to the door, swaying on his feet impatiently. After a few seconds, he groaned again. 

“Ring it again Sam! At this rate, we are going to look like the skeletons of our Grandpas if she takes any longer!” 

Sam buzzed the door again, but instead of being met with more stillness, a clicking could be heard behind the brick wall. Suddenly, a door flew open from above the buzzer and a small mechanical arm poked out, brandishing what appeared to be a weapon. Another similar arm shot out from the door’s mail slot with a camera equipped to the end. 

Sam recoiled. “What in the world-“

“Uh, Sam?”

**INTRUDERS TRESPASSING**. An electronic voice stated. **PREPARE TO BE DEALT WITH.**

“Trespassing? We rang a doorbell!” Max yelled.

Just as Sam and Max were about to run, the door flew open and Momma Bosco ran through.

“Disengage! Override! No intruders!” She waved her hands frantically, now standing in front of the boys. 

**SYSTEM DISENGAGING**. 

Just as soon as they appeared, the arms began retracting and folding back into the doors they came from. They all let out an audible sigh of relief. 

Sam sighed “Momma Bosco wha-“. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_!” Max cut him off excitedly, practically climbing the wall and railing to see where the weapons had gone off to. 

“I’m sorry guys. New security system I installed to take care of unwanted visitors. I’m still working out a few bugs in it.”

Sam looked back to the wall, scratching the back of his neck “I’d say. I think it works a little too well.”

“It’s designed to keep unwanted visitors away, but it isn’t supposed to go to threat level intruder that easily. I guess it just knows trouble when it sees it.” Momma Bosco smiled. 

“Ha! That’s what the TSA said too!” Max grinned, leaping down from the hand railing. 

Momma Bosco shook her head. “I was actually about to call you boys. I had a few things I wanted you both to see.” 

She walked inside, gesturing for them to follow. 

Looking around, Momma Bosco has done some cleaning as well since events transpired.More lighting filled the entrance and there were no longer cobwebs hanging from the fixtures or ceiling.Frames were now aligned correctly and the carpet was freshly vacuumed.Even for being in a haunted district, it looked a hell of a lot better than their apartment office now, but even that wasn’t saying much. 

“Is it more of those cool robot gun arms?” Max grinned happily trotting after her.

“No, although if you’re interested I could get some for you guys once I work out the defects. I’d say we all need a little more protection after Skunk’ape’s visit.”

“Oh, I’m _very_ interested.”

Sam interjected, “Thanks Momma B, but I think after all that we will pass.” 

Max practically pouted looking up to Sam “Says you! Imagine the Girl Scouts we could scare with that baby! If we’re lucky they’ll leave the cookies behind!” 

“Suit yourselves.” Momma Bosco stepped onto the lift, followed by Sam. 

Once on the ground floor, Momma Bosco made her way back over to the workstation across the room and began typing. Different charts and graphs flashed across the large monitor. 

The main lab looked cleaner as well.Harry Moleman's tunnel was patched and cleaned up, boards now covering the entrance.The room had new light fixtures hanging from the ceiling, and the walls were fixed and re-papered.There was a table in the center room with papers scattered across it.It was beginning to look like a functioning lab. 

"So what brings you boys to my lab today?”

“Well, Max and I were pretty bored from the clean-up efforts and thought we’d stop in to say hello for a bit now that things have slowed down.”

“That and we wanted to see what cool things you are blowing up recently!” Max added, climbing up onto the center table. 

“Well I can’t say I’ve been blowing up much recently,” Momma Bosco replied. “-but I have been looking at some rather strange readings on my computers. It’s actually one of the reasons I wanted you both to stop by.” 

“Strange readings? What does that have to do with us?” Sam approached the computer with a raised brow.

“I’m not sure, but all I know is that most of the readings are coming from the general area of your building on Straight and Narrow. If anyone is bound to get caught up in a mess it’s you two.”

“Well we haven’t really noticed anything strange, but we can keep a lookout for ya.”

“Thanks, Sam. I appreciate it.” Momma Bosco began typing away again. “At first I thought it had something to do with the Penal Zone we tried creating, but these readings and waves lengths don’t look the same. It definitely isn’t an alternately created dimension that’s for sure.”

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” 

“Well, it has a lot more complex structure than the latter, so the answer is honestly I don’t know.” She shook her head. “I just know what I've told you now. I’ve been monitoring it for about a week now.”

Sam hummed, continuing to look up at the computers and reply. Max’s ears straightened at the mention of a week ago. 

_ ‘That’s about the time he got here right?Surely nothing to do with him-‘ _

A hand waved in front of Max’s face. “Hey, little buddy? You okay?” 

He shoved away Sam’s hand. “Ugh, Sam. Can’t a guy daydream about Flint Paper without interruption?”

Sam looked unamused. “Momma Bosco asked if you’ve noticed anything strange around the building. Have you?”

Max entertained the thought for a brief moment, bringing a finger to his chin before shaking his head. “Nah. Although Grandpa Stinky did have some suspect looking “ _meat_ ” being unloaded the other day.” 

Momma Bosco hummed. “Not exactly what I had in mind, but I’ll remember that.” She turned her full attention back to the computer screens. 

Sam turned back to Max, a questioning look on his face. “You sure you’re okay there Max?” He said in a hushed tone. 

Max brushed him off. “Oh please, Sam. I’m the least of your worries.”

Sam only hummed in response. 

Max rolled his eyes, hopping down from the table.He walked up beside Momma Bosco, pretending to look interested in whatever she was doing, despite having no clue what exactly it was. 

Sam watched after him and shrugged. Perhaps there really was nothing wrong and he was just worrying too much.

Momma Bosco continued to type away, bringing up different graphs with various wavelengths and dates. “It seems like these energy readings are heightened at night time for some reason. It may have some to do with the radio frequencies in the area, but whatever it is shouldn’t be affected too much by them to read that high. Whatever it is, it’s strong. I haven’t seen readings like this since, well...”

Sam and Momma Bosco looked to a now distracted Max admiring the flashing, colorful buttons adorning her set-up. 

Sam shook his head. “You don’t think-“

Momma Bosco cut him off with a raised hand. “I don’t know. I’d say it’s not likely since I’m not getting any readings here right now. It could just be residual of what all happened. I didn’t start tracking or monitoring this sort of thing before all of that happened. I hate to say it, but this is still all relatively new information to me as well Sam.”

Sam swallowed a lump forming in his throat and watched as Momma Bosco swatted Max’s hands away from the controls. 

Max gave a low growl and retreated quickly back into the main part of the lab to find something else to mess with.

Momma Bosco rolled her eyes and huffed under her breath “I swear if that boy breaks anything.”

Sam smiled “I think that’s a given Momma B, but I’ll keep an eye on him.”

The drive back was relatively quiet, save for the Jazz music playing from the speakers. Max insisted Sam’s choice of music “ _sucked_ ”, but based on the way his foot tapped along absentmindedly, it was growing on him. 

Momma Bosco had given them a device before they left to keep in the apartment so she could better monitor the energy situation. She insisted it was probably nothing to worry about and would resolve itself, but you could never be too careful he supposed. He would just have to keep it high enough to avoid Max’s radius of destruction. 

Max was quieter than usual, draped across the seat and leaning on the door. He had bags forming under his eyes and looked tired. 

‘ _Poor guy must be beat from visiting Momma Bosco_.’ Sam thought. 

When they got back to the apartment building, Sam sat the small device up on a higher shelf in the office. Max threw himself onto the couch and face-planted, groaning. 

Sam chuckled turning toward Max. “Ya tired there pal?”

Max growled “I’m never tired Sam. I just need to harness my energy for something important, like, uh, building Rome in a day or something.”

“I’m sure.” Sam mused, “But I think the saying is ‘ _Rome wasn’t built in a day._ ’”

A muffled “Whatever.” shot back.Max curled into the couch further.

Sam looked in the direction of the bedroom. “How about we turn in early for the night? Then maybe we can call up the commissioner tomorrow and see if he has any cases?”

Max’s head shot up at that. “Really? We can go on a case?” He asked excitedly.

“Well if the commissioner has anything. Things have been kinda slow-“

Max didn’t listen. He was already racing into the bathroom to brush his teeth for bed. Sam smiled and followed after him to prepare as well. 

They both crawled into bed, Sam adjusting himself while Max haphazardly made a mound with his side of the blankets. When they slept separately in their bunks, blanket sharing and their choice of sleep habits didn’t really bother the other.Luckily they were learning to cope.Sam didn’t like a lot of blankets anyway.

When Max seemed content with the nest he had created, he flung himself down onto the bed. His eyes drooped shut as soon as he hit the pillow. “G-night Sam.”

“Goodnight little buddy.”

Sam watched as Max drifted off, his heart swelling slightly at the rabbit. He would never tell Max, but the little guy was more important to him than he would ever know. He was sure Max knew and felt the same way even if he wasn’t one for showing it. Max never did like romantic heartfelt things. He just had his own way of showing he cared. 

_‘Like the dead bird he brought home that one day._ ’ Sam almost gagged at the thought.

Max curled around Sam’s arm and latched onto it with a vice grip one wouldn’t expect from a three-foot rabbit. He propped his head up onto his shoulder and began drooling. Thankfully Sam didn’t mind too much. With that, Sam closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, content with his buddy beside him. 

Max’s dreams were always wild and inconsistent. He never remembered much from them, but he remembered enough to know they were always crazy and destructive. 

Max was standing out on the street in front of their apartment; the sky was dark and air slightly chilly. The DeSoto was parked not too far away, propped slightly onto the curb. He scampered over to it, peering through the window. Upon further inspection, he found the keys to the DeSoto sitting on the floorboard.

_‘I might as well take advantage of the big guy’s forgetfulness and go for a joy ride.’_ Max thought, ‘ _What dents he doesn’t notice won’t hurt him.’_

“I call driver’s seat!” 

Climbing in, Max bounced in the driver’s seat excitedly as he inserted the key and turned the ignition.He leaned down as much as he could and punched the pedal, accelerating down the road. 

Thank goodness there were no cars or pedestrians around. Max could barely see over the dashboard with his feet on the pedals. 

After a while of reckless cruising, Max decided to pull over and see what else he could get himself into. He leaped from the car and looked at the buildings surrounding him. They all looked pretty boring, nothing fun here to destroy. 

Max was about to turn back to the car when he heard a low whistle blow past his ear. The wind started picking up with the sky growing darker.Thunder was echoing in the distance. 

Max’s heart started racing as he looked down the road in the direction of the oncoming storm.Dark clouds were rapidly forming on the horizon.

“Oh no n _o no no no_.”

Max began to run back toward the DeSoto, but with every step he took, it felt like he was just getting further and further away.No matter how much he kicked and stretched to reach, he couldn't get any closer. 

The wind was picking up, and Max could feel the static building in the air.His fur stood on end, wind shoving his ears over with its force. 

Max was full-on panicking now, trying to grab the door handle and climb inside. 

_ ‘If I can just get in the car I could get away from here!’  _

Just as Max’s hand was about to make contact with the door handle, the DeSoto vanished in front of him. Now, all Max was left with was a pitch-black room encompassing him. 

No wind, no clouds.The air was quiet and still. 

He breathed heavily, staring where the DeSoto had been when something illuminated behind him. He jumped at the suddenness.Slowly, Max turned to see where the source of the light came from. 

Behind him, he saw a roughed-up Sam, surrounded by static and lightning, slightly elevated off the ground. He looked absolutely miserable.His jacket and hat were gone, shirt slightly untucked.His hair stood on end, buzzing with static. 

“Oh little buddy,” Sam whined. “Please tell me I didn’t hurt you!” 

Suddenly, Max’s arms felt like they were burning. He glanced down and saw spiderweb-like marks now crawling up his limbs. He couldn’t breathe anymore, frozen in place. 

“ _N-no_ Sam! You didn’t hurt me! We are going to save you okay?” Max looked back to Sam.He yelled over the buzzing surrounding him. 

“No Max! I don’t want to hurt you anymore!” Sam whimpered. “You have to do it. Please little buddy I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore!”

Max didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want this to be happening. He had to save Sam.

“No Sam! We are going to save you _I promise_!”

He ran toward him but was knocked back by the static field surrounding the wolfhound. 

Max sat up and tried again and again, bouncing back and hitting the ground.He yelled in frustration, crouched on the floor with tears streaming down his face. 

“Please, little buddy.”

Suddenly a remote was in Max’s hand that he didn’t remember picking up. He didn’t want to hold it, but it felt like he couldn’t put it down no matter how hard he tried. His mind was screaming at him to drop it, to do anything with it but have it in his hand. 

“It’s the only way Max,”Sam said solemnly. 

Max looked up at him. “Sam NO!I’m going to get to you I promise! Please! _Please just- don’t leave me_!” Max began crying and hiccuping in his panic. 

Sam smiled at him, trying to remain sincere despite the fear in his eyes.Max’s hands were out of his control. 

_ ‘Please don't make me. Please! I don't want to do this!’ _

He could only watch helplessly as his fingers crossed the red button, and with a final push, everything went white. 

Max shot up in bed to a loud ringing in his ears. He yanked them down, squeezing his eyes shut. His hands painfully gripped his ears, claws digging into the ends, but he didn't care. He just wanted Sam back. He just wanted it all to end. He didn’t want any of this anymore. 

He stayed like that for what felt like forever until the ringing came to a stop. Forcing his eyes open, he saw that he was in his and Sam’s bedroom.He breathed out heavily, focusing on the pictures and blanket surrounding him. 

_ ‘I’m home.’ _

No lightning. No sharp buzzing noises. 

Max looked to Sam’s side of the bed, only a crease remained where the wolfhound had been. 

Max began scrambling to pull the covers off when he heard footsteps re-entering the room. 

Sam came walking back in with Momma Bosco’s device in his hand, red light flashing, but its alarm no longer ringing off the walls. 

The air felt too heavy now.Max hated it. 

Consumed in thought, Max jumped when the phone began to ring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 has been started and will be up shortly after I finish it. Some family *ahem* pandemic issues may either delay or increase further uploads. Helllllloooo quarantine! Expect longer chapters from here on out hopefully. Hope you are enjoying!


	4. Wavelengths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max’s cool façade begins to crumble as the state of this reality begins to draw him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Some original readers may notice some differences. The story remains unchanged, but you may find more clarity reading this version. Enjoy!

The apartment was quiet, save for Sam blabbering on in the other room on the phone.Shortly after the device Momma Bosco gave them started ringing, someone had called.Max didn’t have the energy to fight and answer it. Instead, he stayed in bed, staring down at the covers before him with heavy-lidded eyes.

He was tired, but he didn’t want to sleep anymore.

‘ _Stupid dreams.Stupid memories_.’Max thought.

He shoved his palms into his eyes and groaned.The more he tried shoving the dream out of his head, the more it seemed to persist.He still felt like static was clinging to his fur.

He needed something to distract himself with.Max threw the covers back and climbed off the bed to go see who Sam was talking to this late at night.Usually, the Commissioner was getting his beauty sleep about now.

Just as Max went to exit the bedroom, he ran straight into Sam who was coming back.Max bounced off of Sam’s stomach and landed flat on his rear.

“Oh!Sorry, little buddy!”

Max breathed out and sat up, rubbing his backside.“It’s fine Sam.Who was on the phone?”

“Momma Bosco.Apparently, when the device started ringing, her lab picked up on very high levels of energy.”

“Oh is that all?”Max started yawning and turned back in “Well then, we can get heading back to bed-“

“No can do there pal.”Sam picked up Max by his head and spun him back around.“Momma Bosco wants us to bring in this device so she can get a better reading of what was going on pronto.”

Max groaned.“Come on Sam!Can’t this wait till morning?At this rate, we are never going to get enough sleep to go out and catch criminals!"

“We may have to put that on delay.Sorry, little buddy.”Sam looked apologetic, but it didn’t make Max feel any better.

He grumbled sitting down on the floor.He watched as Sam changed back into his suit.Eventually, they made their way down the stairs and outside to the DeSoto, riding off to Momma Bosco’s.

Sam hated to see his little buddy upset.Max was hardly speaking a word and just looked plain out of it while staring out the window.His arms were crossed over his chest, a sour look on his face.This definitely isn’t how he wanted to start the day.Two AM was too early to start any investigation.

When they got to the lab, Momma Bosco was already waiting at the door for them in her pink pajamas and slippers.She was rudely woken up as well.

As they made their way down to the lab, Max decided to finally give his two cents.“Momma B, I vote that you make the alarm on that thing much quieter if it’s going to be staying with us.”

Sam nodded.“I have to agree with Max.The alarm scared us more than a mortician hearing a casket creek late into the night.”

“I'm sorry boys.”Momma Bosco plugged the device into the computer.“Trust me when I say I’d rather be asleep right now too, but the sooner we figure out what’s causing all this mess, the sooner we can get back to bed.”

Max flopped onto the floor, arms spread like an angel while Sam sat in a nearby chair, both waiting for her to finish looking over the data.

After a few minutes of typing and looking over graphs, Momma Bosco spoke up.“Just as I feared, it is coming from your area.In fact, it’s coming from _your apartment_ it seems.”

Sam’s ears perked at that.“Our apartment?What is it?”

“I don’t know.Whatever it is, the reading for this is off the charts.It was strong before, but this device was close to whatever was causing it.I’m surprised it didn’t completely fry the sensors in the poor thing.”

“Well with all due respect Momma Bosco, I’d like to figure out what it is.Especially if it’s coming from inside our house.”

“I agree with you Sam,” she started, “but these readings aren’t giving me any more information other than, whatever it is, is getting stronger.”

She continued typing away on the computer.

Sam sighed and looked to Max, who was now sitting up despite being half-awake, trying and failing to appear as though he were listening. 

He walked over to the lagomorph and lightly patted his head.“I’m sorry little buddy, I know you’re tired.Maybe you can go sleep on the couch upstairs?”

“And miss this Sam?”Max yawned. “You’re crazy..”

Sam began to scratch his ears, and as he did so, Max fell back to sleep leaning completely on Sam’s arm.Sam hefted him up and made their way upstairs to the couch where he laid Max down.

After situating him in the lounge, Sam went back down the lift to the lab where Momma Bosco had begun to lay graphs and sheets across the center desk.Sam approached the table, looking over the data spread in front of him. 

“Are these from the device in the apartment?”

Momma Bosco nodded.“Mm-hmm.These over here show the normal reading, from when I assume you first got home last night, but if you look over here-“ she gestured to the second set of line graphs, “these are from when my lab’s alarms started sounding.” 

Sam picked up the papers.At first, the graphs appeared to be blank, but then he noticed a single red, straight line going across the top of the page. 

Momma Bosco handed him a similar sheet, showing the same reading.“They are reading so high that it is off the charts.If it isn’t in your building, it’s close.Either that, or we are dealing with something very powerful.” 

Sam swallowed.“And we don’t know what’s causing this?”

Momma Bosco shook her head no.“That’s what I’m hoping this device is going to tell us.” 

Despite his uncertainty, Sam tried his best to remain upbeat.“Well, let’s see what we can find out then.”He smiled. 

For the next hour, they continued to sit at the table and look over the readings.More-so Momma Bosco of course, but Sam tried to help at least.

Momma Bosco sighed, beginning to get frustrated.“Maybe we are looking at this wrong.Maybe I didn’t record enough?”

She began shifting papers back and forth.“What if I’m not recording the right thing?” 

Momma Bosco leaned forward on the table, rubbing at her temples.

“I’m sure we will figure it out, Momma Bosco.If anyone can figure it out it would be you!”

“I appreciate it Sam, but this may be one of the more trickier tasks I have undertaken.”

“Ha!If you want, I’m sure Max and I could find you something a lot trickier!We’ve had some mold going in the fridge for a few months now that has seemed to form an ecosystem of its own.”

Momma Bosco shook her head with a slight smile.“Leave it to you two.”

Max slept on upstairs, but he was restless.The dream from earlier that night seemed to play on repeat.

_‘Sam was gone.Why did Sam have to go?Why did he have to get those stupid powers!’_ Max began whimpering, legs kicking against the couch arm. 

No matter what he did, he couldn’t stop Sam from dying.He couldn’t save him.He should have found another way. _He should have found-_

Suddenly, the world became hazy, almost like he was looking through a purple-tinted cloud.Sam was standing in front of him, shock spread across his features and Momma Bosco close by.He was gripping at Sam’s shirt it looked like.But it ended just as quickly as it started.

Max shot awake, the screeching sound returning.He grabbed his ears, pressing them against his head, trying to muffle the piercing sound any way he could.No matter what he did though, he couldn’t get it to go away.He felt like screaming it was so overwhelming.

He opened his eyes and looked around, the lights were too bright.He couldn’t see. 

Max suddenly was very unaware of his surroundings.

_ ‘This isn’t our room!’ _

He scrambled to sit up. _‘Where’s Sam!?’_ He began frantically searching his perimeter.He didn’t see Sam anywhere.His breathing picked up.It felt like something was pushing down on his chest.

Max tried to sit up, but the world began to turn.His knees buckled under him as he tried to stand up off the couch.He began to yell out, but nothing could exit but strained cries.The world started spinning, becoming nauseatingly dark. 

_ ‘No no no!Sam!SAM!’ _

Just as Max thought he was succumbing to whatever had gotten to him, he looked up to see Sam staring down at him, surprise and shock on his face.Momma Bosco stood behind him, the device in hand and still slightly buzzing.When Max saw Sam though, he breathed out a sigh of relief and began pawing at his shirt and tie, latching onto anything he could to make sure he was real. 

“Why did _you leave me!_ ”Max wasn’t one to get emotional, but he felt so panicked he could barely contain himself.He stood up, trying to collect himself, breathing heavily.

Sam and Momma Bosco continued to stare at Max speechless.

“Where did you go!We were just in our bedroom and, _and you left me_!”Max was trying to keep from hyperventilating _“Where even are-“_

Max stopped and gathered in his surroundings.

They were in the lab.

_ They came to the lab. _

Max stood on the table in front of Sam and Momma Bosco, a flurry of papers still surrounding them. 

He suddenly felt very embarrassed.Ashamed of himself as the realization dawned on him.His ears dropped and he pulled them forward to cover his eyes.He wasn’t supposed to feel like this.He wasn’t supposed to be the emotional one.

Max climbed down from the table, the opposite side of Sam and Momma Bosco. 

He fell back on his rear and curled inward, back against the wooden legs.He’d really rather be anywhere but here right now with them undoubtedly looking at him. _Judging him_.

The moment seemed to last forever with Max just sitting there, surely looking pathetic on the ground. 

_ ‘I just want things to go back to normal.’ _

“Max?”Sam finally spoke up.

Max didn’t respond.He didn’t have the heart to.

“I guess- well I guess that answers that question.”Momma Bosco said quietly.

Sam leaned down to look at Max, who had suddenly appeared downstairs, directly in front of them as soon as the device started to call its siren again.He felt, shocked, upset, confused; to be honest he really didn’t know what to feel right now.Overwhelmed would be a good way to wrap it all up in a bow.

His little buddy just teleported in front of him, landing on the desk.Not only that but he was pretty sure he was _crying_.Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had seen him do that.

Sam reached out a small hand to comfort Max, but when they touched, Max flinched backward not even looking at Sam.His eyes still remained buried in his ears, curled in on himself.

Sam reached out again, “C’mon little buddy-“

Max started frantically slapping away Sam’s hands “NO!Don’t touch me!Please! I-“ Max started to choke up and let out a quiet “Please just, please _don’t touch me_.”

Sam withdrew his hand, worriedly looking down at his partner, who still wouldn’t even look up at him.

Momma Bosco put a tentative hand on Sam’s shoulder and gestured her head toward the charts now appearing on the large monitors.The screen flashed red and accompanying the bright color were charts showing readings spiking over the last few minutes.

_‘So it is Max.’_ Sam thought.

Sam sat on the floor beside Max as Momma Bosco went back to her computer to do, something.Sam really didn’t care right now.He was more worried about Max at the moment.

_ ‘So Max has psychic powers... again.’ _

He couldn’t help the lump that was forming in his throat or the pit in his stomach.Just when he thought this was all over.Why did bad news have to follow them around like a nasty rash?

At one point it had a certain charm to it.It kept life exciting and new, but now, with Sam looking down at Max huddled in a ball?He hated it.He’d give up a lot for him not to be upset right now.

He’d give a lot up for Max if it meant he would be happy and safe.

He didn’t know how to comfort Max right now.Clearly, Max didn’t want to be touched, which he hated to say, but that hurt Sam a little bit.All he wanted to do was hold Max right now and make him feel better, but that wouldn’t work.

Sam racked his brain what to do, but he couldn’t think of anything.Usually if one of them was going to get upset it was definitely himself.Sam was starting to feel helpless.

So Sam just sat there, by Max, not touching.It was the least he could do.

“Hey, Max?” Sam started quietly.

Sam watched for Max to respond in some way, but he didn’t even get in an ear twitch in return.

He continued to sit there until he heard a small, quiet voice break the silence of the lab beside him.

“I’m sorry.”A muffled sounding voice came.

“Sorry?What do you have to be sorry for little buddy?”

Max slightly unfurled and gestured at himself.“This. _Me_.”He huffed.“I shouldn’t be acting like this.I’m sorry.”

Sam didn’t know how to respond.He was at a loss for words.Max wasn’t like this.He was usually so confident and upbeat.How was he supposed to respond?

Sam realized he sat unresponsive for too long when Max looked up at him, his expression dropping.Sam shook his head.“It’s okay little buddy.”

Max stared at him for a moment longer before slowly nodding and returning to a semi-furled pose, head resting on his knees.

They sat there, awkwardly, not looking at each other.Eventually, Sam reached out a hand toward Max.“May I?”

Max nodded and leaned into his hand as Sam began patting at his head.Max let out a slight purr at the touch but didn’t allow himself to get completely carried away and relaxed.He remained wound up, eyes still open and staring at the cold, white tile beneath him.

Sam continued petting for a while until Momma Bosco walked back over.

“You boys doing alright?”

Sam nodded.Max didn’t respond, much more interested in the ground right now, trying to ignore what had just happened.

Momma Bosco held a few wires and a device in her hands.“Max, would you be willing to let me hook you up for a minute or two?Just so I can get some readings on what’s going on here.”

Max didn’t respond at first, but as he processed Momma Bosco’s words his brows furrowed.

“Readings?What do you need to read me for?”

Momma Bosco and Sam shared a look.

“Max,” Momma Bosco started gently “do you know how you ended up downstairs?”

Max huffed and thought for a moment, but he couldn’t seem to recall anything.He remembers sitting down here with Sam and then... he fell asleep?Did he go upstairs?

Sam chimed in “He was asleep when I took him up Momma B.”

Momma Bosco gave a nod and rephrased her question.“Max, do you know what occurred just now?”

Max rubbed his head looking down.“Look, just because I lost my cool for a moment doesn’t mean you need to prod at me like some damned-“

“ _Max_.” Sam stopped him.

“Sorry, sorry.”Max rolled his eyes.“I’m fine now.I don’t need you poking at me like a lab rat.”

Momma Bosco and Sam both exchanged a small look before returning their gazes to Max.

“...What?Why are you staring at me?”

“Oh Santa, on a warm summer's day-“ Sam started.

“You don’t know what just happened to you, Max?”Momma Bosco questioned.

“Look!I know I’m the coolest guy here, but you don’t have to keep pointing out to me what just happened!The quicker we forget that ‘that’ ever happened the quicker we can move on-“

“Max!" Sam cut him off."You _teleported_!”

Max retracted slightly at Sam’s sudden tone shift, slightly taken aback.

“I- Come again?”

Momma Bosco walked up and began sticking ECG stickers on Max.“You teleported Max.When you started reacting, you seemed to have triggered your psychic powers and teleported downstairs.Sam had carried you up to lay on the couch earlier when you fell asleep, but it seems you had other plans.”

“I’m not following you.”Max looked lost. 

‘ _Psychic powers?When the hell did he get psychic powers?Was he still dreaming?’_

Max began to pinch himself.

_ ‘Ouch!Yeah, no he was definitely awake.’ _

Momma Bosco helped him sit up and walked back over to the computer.She pulled out a chair for Max and continued to plug wires into the sticker dots now covering his body.

Max began to try to pull at one of the stickers, but she slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch those.If I’m going to get a good reading on you, I need you to keep those where I put them.”

Max crossed his arms, mocking Momma Bosco’s tone under his breath.

She rolled her eyes in return, walking away to the workstation.

Sam was slower to get up.If he was being honest he was still processing everything that happened in the last ten minutes.

_ ‘So Max is... well he has powers again.Did ~~this~~ Max have powers before?Why didn’t he say anything?’ _

Sam looked back over to Max who gave him a small wave.Sam, still slightly zoned out, could only stare in return.Max stopped waving and put his hand down, looking back toward the floor. 

Sam walked to Momma Bosco who was now at her work station, writing things down on a clipboard as a series of numbers flashed across the screen.

“Doctor Momma Bosco?”

She didn’t look up from her writing.“Yes, Sam?”

“Max is going to be okay... right?”

Her writing slowed for a second, something someone probably wouldn’t have noticed if Sam weren’t so shaken up at the moment, but he did and his stomach hurt because of it.

“Max is fine.”

Sam looked over at Max, who was still sitting in the chair, watching his legs swing back and forth in front of him.

“Momma Bosco, I don’t mean to sound rude, but that’s what we said last time and-“

“Sam.Right now Max is fine.If I am going to prevent anything, I need to be focused on this right now.Okay?”Her tone was stern, like a mother giving a warning. 

Sam nodded as Momma Bosco returned to the graphs.She sat her clipboard down and turned around to Max.

“Okay Max, how do you feel?”

“I feel great Momma B!Never better.”

“No head pain or confusion?”

“Nope!No more than usual!”

Momma Bosco went back to writing on her sheet.“When you came here, did you do anything like this before?”

Max kicked his legs and absentmindedly prodded at the wires on his arms.“No, Sam was the one with-“ he stopped mid-sentence, breath hitching.He waved his hand trying to play off where his thought process just went.“No, I guess this is the first time.No powers.Nada.”

Momma Bosco watched Max.“So nothing like this occurred where you are from”.She hummed. “Interesting.”She turned back to the computer screens.

Max hopped off the chair.“So what can I do?”He grinned.“Teleporting sounds cool as hell!How do I control that?”

Max glanced over to Sam, who suddenly looked very uneasy.

Max let out a slight laugh trying to ease the tension that seemed to be steadily increasing in the room.“Well, umm,” He coughed.“What’s on the agenda now?Up to solving cases big guy?”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, seeming to look anywhere but, Max.‘ _So much for trying to change the conversation.’_

Momma Bosco cut back in.“You two can go for now.I have enough readings from Max to keep going for a bit.”She waved her hand, not looking up from the monitors. 

Sam looked up surprised.“Are you sure?What if something happens?Will he be okay?”

“He is showing completely normal, _well normal for Max that is,_ vitals right now.If something comes up I’ll call you, but for now, I have too many different things to figure out with or without Max here.Now that I have his specific charts and readings, I can start figuring out why they are giving off heightened levels of energy.”

Momma Bosco huffed under her breath.“You boys never let me catch a break do you?”

Sam turned to Max, who was digging his toe into the ground awkwardly, but his ears straightened when he and Sam made eye contact.

“Well... I suppose if you say it’s alright.”Sam adjusted his tie, a nervous habit he developed over the years.

“Oh thank goodness!”Max started bouncing upstairs, Sam following after the lagomorph less enthusiastically.“I never thought we’d get out of there.”

Max spun around grinning at Sam when they got outside.“So what now Samuel?The day is still young!Plenty o’ time to run by the Commissioner and nab a case or two!Whad’ya say?”

Sam adjusted his hat and began walking past Max to the DeSoto.“Max, it’s just after four in the morning.”

“Hmm, so it is.”

Max climbed in head first to the passenger seat and scrambled to sit up straight.Sam watched him for a moment before turning the keys and making his way down the road and back home.

“Where we going, Sam?”

“Home, little buddy.I think we both need some sleep.” Sam’s statement carried a finality to it as if it weren’t up for debate. 

Max looked at Sam for a moment and nodded.He adjusted himself to sit back in the seat and grew quiet.

The ride home after was silent, Sam didn’t even try to take advantage of the peace to play Jazz.

When they got back to the apartment, both entered quietly as they headed back to the bedroom.Max climbed straight into bed, while Sam wordlessly went into the bathroom and shut the door.

He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water a few times before changing back into his PJ’s.When he exited, Max was laying on the opposite side of the bed with his back turned toward him.Sam watched him for a moment before whispering to see if he was still awake.

“Little buddy?”

Max remained unmoving, softly breathing.

_‘He must be asleep.’_ Sam thought.

Sam crawled into bed shortly after, staring at the ceiling for a bit.

As Sam began to drift off, he whispered goodnight to Max. 

Beside him, Max stayed staring at the wall, lost in thought. 

_ ‘He just wanted things to go back to normal.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always shoot for longer chapters, but can never seem to stretch them more than what I would like haha. 
> 
> Anyway, chapter 4! Thank you to everyone who is leaving encouraging comments and kudos. This might be the last chapter for a few days while I write out the next segment of the story. Everything has already been planned out, but I want it to flow relatively easily so the next few chapters may take longer than usual. 
> 
> If I’m not back tomorrow, have a good day!  
> Hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	5. Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Max are on a stakeout case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start the chapter I just wanted to let some of the original readers know that chapters 2, 3, and 4 have been partially re-written over the last couple days to include more dialogue and descriptions. The story and plot line remains the same, but you may find more clarity reading this version. Parts were re-written or extended altogether in some cases. (It ended up having about 1,500 words added.) Again, it is not necessary to re-read these chapters to understand the story, but I think some scenes needed major reworking. 
> 
> Now that that’s out of the way, I hope you enjoy Chapter 5... 👀

Max woke up slowly.His limbs felt heavy against the bed and the air was humid.Despite sleeping, he still felt groggy and disoriented. 

He rolled over, facing away from the brightening bedroom window, the sun just barely edging on the horizon and tinting the city a light shade of blue.He didn’t feel like opening his eyes, not just yet.He still felt too tired. 

Before he faded back off to sleep, he could’ve sworn he heard Sam talking, but it was muffled and he was too behind on sleep to find himself caring that much.

When Max woke up again it was much more pleasant.This time the room was much brighter with the morning’s sun completely making its self known.Max opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. 

The room was lit up orange, and few miscellaneous items lined the dresser space on the other end of the room.He stretched, turning to Sam’s side of the bed. 

Sam was gone. 

Max sat up straight, ears listening as he scanned the room more.He could hear a faint sound of the shower running, as well as the low telltale sound of Sam humming jazz every once in a while. 

Max bunched the covers in his hands and looked toward the window.Some birds flew up and about outside,but other than that it was still relatively quiet for a New York City morning.Other than a few locals here and there, no one really did much on their street. 

For one of the few times in Max’s life, he really didn’t feel like getting out of bed or doing anything. 

He felt tired. _‘Why did he feel so tired all the time now?’_

Max didn’t know how long he sat, running the fabric covers between his hands as he stared listfully out the window, but his attention was snapped away when he heard the bathroom door open and Sam stepped through. 

“Good morning Max!”

Max smiled back at him, “G’morning Sam.”

Sam went over to gather his tie from the dresser.“So!I spoke to the commissioner this morning!”

“You did?”Max was partially surprised, but excited.His ears stood straight, a smile forming on his face. 

“Yup!And turns out the department has a few cases they are on the ropes about.Says we can take a pick if we would like.”

Max hopped off the bed, his grin spreading farther.“Well of course we would like!What’s the case, big guy?” 

“Well, the commissioner says there’s been some suspicious activity down by the old warehouse district near the harbor.One of the buildings has had a lot of foot traffic despite being condemned, and while it could be a few rowdy teenagers just looking for a hide-a-way, I’d say based on the commissioner’s tone that these folks are up to more no-good than they are letting on.”

Max tapped his fingers together, practically hopping on his toes in excitement. “Ooooooh!Interesting!”

He took off for the door.“Well, what are we waiting for Sam!Let’s kick some criminal hiney!”

Sam chuckled and ruffled Max’s ears.“Now hold on there little buddy. I think we should probably finish getting ready and eat something first.I don’t know about you, but I’m famished.”

As if on cue, Max’s stomach began to rumble.He also supposed he hadn't showered yesterday, so he probably should do that at some point. 

Despite Sam getting ready first, Max was so excited to start a new case that he rushed his routine.Sure his stomach hurt from mauling down five glazed McGuffins in the span of a few minutes, but that was a problem for future Max to endure, not present Max.Sam still hadn’t finished his morning routine by the time he had finished. 

He stood by the office door, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground and arms crossed over his chest. 

Sam seemed to be taking his sweet time getting dressed.He kept messing with his tie and took longer than usual to put on his holster.If Max could believe it he’d say Sam didn’t look as excited to start a new case. 

But this is what they lived for!This is the reason they got the band back together right?To continue being Sam and Max?Freelance police!It might as well be their middle names!

Max giggled a bit at the thought of Sam’s actual middle name.He hated it.He would tell you, but then he would have to kill you so who would read the story?

Sam eventually walked over to Max, still adjusting his tie. 

“Okay little buddy, I think I’m ready.”

“Ugh. Finally!”Max didn’t even wait for Sam as he threw open the door and began bouncing down the stairs.He jumped out onto the front stoop, the cool morning air greeting him like a rush of adrenaline. 

Max pointed one finger to the sky and placed the other hand to his hip, posing heroically."Fear not citizens!The Freelance Police are back in business!"

Sam padded up behind him, patting his head with a slight chuckle before descending the stairs and down the sidewalk to the DeSoto.Max jumped off and ran up to walk beside him.

“Y’know Sam, I have an idea.”

“Well, that’s dangerous.”

Max elected to ignore that “I was thinking since you drive all the time-“

“Nope.Not a chance.”

Max flung his arms out, now making his way to the passenger side of the car.‘“Oh come on Sam!It was one time!When am I going to get to try again?”

Sam climbed into the DeSoto, not even paying mind to Max’s pouting.He began toying with the radio as the lagomorph situated himself next to him. 

“I think one chance was enough to prove one too many in your case.” 

“It didn’t do that much damage!”

Sam gave Max a silent look. 

Max crossed his arms and glanced toward the window.He gave a quiet grumble.“... _It was fixable_.”

Sam chuckled, revving the car and proceeding to fly down the street in the direction of the department.“You were lucky that it was just _fixable_.”

When they pulled up to the police department, Sam offered to run inside and grab the case files, leaving Max alone in the car.He was smart enough to take the keys with him. 

Upon him returning, Max noticed that the folders were a lot smaller than normal.Not that he cared to look in them anyway, but still.Sam said things were slower than normal, but this?This looked like almost nothing. 

Sam flipped the folders open, looking over the documents.“Well, it appears there isn’t a lot on this case just yet!Perfect to scope out!”

Max didn’t like the sound of that.Stakeouts weren’t really his forté if it weren’t already obvious.Shoot first and ask questions later.He has always had a pretty good gut feeling about who deserved to be shot.In fact, he was proud to say his record was near one hundred percent accuracy! 

The suspects couldn’t really argue afterward though, could they? 

Still, Max couldn’t help but feel odd about this case.Even with the surprising amount of files and information, Sam seemed really upbeat about it all.Max was just happy to get back to work and forget about life for a bit, and if Sam was happy, he was happy. 

“Well, let’s get this started!”With that, Sam threw the folder onto the dash and raced off to the harbor area. 

When they arrived at the warehouse district, they parked as far out as they could while still keeping a watchful eye on the area.Always best to keep distance on a stakeout. 

They brought the DeSoto to an adjoining parking area, tucked slightly behind a few trash bins and older brick buildings.Just enough to keep them covered and not be suspicious. 

A few seagulls flew in and out of the area, but other than that, the place looked absolutely abandoned.No cars, people, nothing.There was a partially deconstructed crane next to the harbor that looked like it was going to keel over at any moment.Even the warehouse roof looked like it was going to collapse it was so rusted.If there were any criminals here, it was a sad excuse for a secret hideout. 

Sam leaned back and kicked his feet up.“Well little buddy, looks like we might be here a while huh?”

Max didn’t like the sound of that, but maybe if he were lucky they would catch some action soon. 

“Gee I hope not Sam.Not that I don’t like you or anything but I really want to pummel some heads right about now!” Max grinned. 

Sam chuckled. “Me too little buddy.”

Max stayed glued to the window, foot tapping incessantly as the time progressed.Every few minutes or so he would change positions, kicking his feet up or leaning on his arms, but there was only so much he could do while watching nothing before he got bored. 

Max was beginning to hate this. 

Sam seemed pretty relaxed about it all, glancing around the area a little.After a bit, he pulled out a newspaper and glossed through the articles. 

Max internally groaned.He didn’t want to complain though.He supposed it was better than no work at all. 

He returned back to looking over the warehouse in question.He would kill for someone to walk up right about now.He was beginning to get more and more bored as the morning progressed to afternoon and afternoon to night. 

If Max wasn’t frustrated earlier today, he was definitely frustrated now.One could even say he was downright angry.There were a few times he had half the mind to charge the place guns blazing, but each time he threatened to Sam had stopped him. 

_ “Not yet little buddy.I’m sure something will happen soon.” _

Max’s foot rapidly tapped the floorboard as he sat reclined in the passenger seat.If something didn’t happen soon he was going to kill something. 

Sam glanced over at him with a slightly apologetic look.It didn’t take long for the wolfhound to finally speak up.“I’m sorry Max, maybe something interesting will happen soon?These stakeouts are a lot like the lottery, you never know if it’s a hit or miss.”

Max sank lower into the seat, not even ashamed of his pouting anymore.“Well, it’s beginning to feel like a miss.”

Sam nodded, looking back to the warehouse.Suddenly an idea dawned on him. 

“Tell you what Max.How about you run to the burger joint down the street that we passed earlier?Pick us up something to eat.”

Max liked the idea of finally getting out and stretching his legs. 

“What if something happens while I’m gone?”

“I’ll wait for you to get back.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”Sam smiled, and while Max wasn’t one to go all mushy, he did trust him. 

“Alright.”Max agreed, opening up the passenger door and climbing out.“But if anything happens while I’m gone I’ll-“

“You have my permission to blow up the place.”

Max grinned, “I’m holding you to that big guy.”

“Yeah, yeah.Just go get us some burgers bone-head.”

Max slammed the door shut a little louder than he probably should of and scampered back down the road to the burger place.When he got there, there was a line out the door.Max had half a mind to start biting ankles and scaring people away, eager to get back in case he missed anything but he really didn’t want to get banned from yet another restaurant in town and come back empty-handed. 

_ ‘Great!More waiting!Just my luck.’ _

Max got into line and tried to remain decent.He rocked back and forth on his feet, trying to ignore the blabbering woman that had come up behind him.With each passing minute, she seemed to get louder, almost as if she were trying to tell her life story to the whole diner. 

Max groaned.It only got worse when they were actually inside the building.Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, echoing off the tile walls.Max kept his cool though, ordering the food finally and then leaving. 

He kicked at the rocks lining the road as he walked back down to where the DeSoto was parked.Waiting in that line made him almost miss the stakeout.Almost. 

When he came back, Max noticed Sam was reclined, and he definitely didn’t notice that he was back yet. 

_‘Oh, I should definitely scare the big guy.’_ Max giggled to himself while approaching as quietly as he could muster. 

Max approached the door, slowly arching his back, ready to jump up and-!

Max stopped just before smacking the window. 

_‘Was Sam... asleep?’_ Max peered down at Sam, whose eyes were closed, relaxed as could be and snoozing away. 

Max’s face scrunched in confusion.Sam never slept on cases. _‘What’s gotten into him?’_

Max sat the food down and tapped on the window.Sam snorted but didn’t stir.He found it odd.In fact, the longer he stood there the odder it felt.Not only was Sam asleep, but he was completely out of it.He had never known the guy to sleep through any case before.

Max looked around.It was just dark enough for the city lights to begin turning on.Still, there was no one else around.Something wasn’t right about this. 

Max’s brows furrowed as he looked back to the warehouse, still quiet as ever.For something being assigned to them he would’ve thought that there would be at least some movement by now. 

Max growled under his breath.What if Sam missed something while having his little snooze fest? 

_ ‘Oh screw this!’  _

Max dropped the food bag and began his trek toward the warehouse.He was tired of waiting.He didn’t care what Sam said.At this point, he was tired of nothing happening and bored out of his damned mind.He was going to see what was going on in there and he was going to see it now.

Max approached the old building.It barely looked stable with the rusted walls and cracked concrete base.Max approached a worn freight door that sat slightly ajar.The area was illuminated only by a single old bulb hanging from the fixture above it. 

He could fit under the overhead door if he squeezed.While Max wasn’t always a fan of his size, he couldn’t argue that it didn’t have its perks sometimes. 

He kicked at the door, partially to make sure it was stable enough to not fall on him, and partially to release some anger.He pulled out his Luger and crouched, shimmying himself under the frame. 

When he got out on the other side he leapt up, aiming his gun and-

There was no one there. 

Max lowered his pistol, a confused look now crossing his features. 

A flock of pigeons scattered at the sudden appearance of the lagomorph, flying up and through the collapsed ceiling at the other end of the large, empty building.The only thing occupying the cracked concrete floor were rusted pylons, some buckling under the old roof’s weight, and puddles of dirty water.The place stank of must and echoed every little sound inside of it.

Max stood in shock for a few minutes.At first, he felt disbelief, but the longer he stood there, staring over the empty, dirty expanse, the more anger he felt arise in his stomach and chest. 

There wasn’t a single trace of anyone ever being there. 

He angrily stashed away his gun and proceeded to climb out of the building.His fists were clenched, and he had half a mind not to start screaming profanities and punching at the wall. 

Sam was going to be so mad when he figures out they wasted all their precious time on a bust.

_‘Oh-ho-ho!Wait until Sam sees this!’_ He was absolutely seething.

Max muttered to himself, angrily stalking back up the hill.When he got back up to the DeSoto, he swiped the fast-food bag off the ground and swung his door open, climbing inside.Sam remained undisturbed, still sleeping despite the noise.

As Max reached for the car door, ready to slam it shut in his fit, he spotted the folder containing the case files.Max stopped and proceeded to grab at it. 

_‘Who was the bright son-of-a-bitch who thought this was a case?’_ He was definitely going to teach whoever it was a lesson or two for wasting his time.

Max ripped open the folder to look over the documents but became confused when only a blank sheet sat inside.He picked it up, flipping it over, and threw it to the side.Underneath it was another blank sheet, 

and another, _and another_ -

Max started pouring the contents out onto his lap.There wasn’t anything in the folder.Not a file, a picture, or an evidence sheet.The only thing that was in it were blank sheets of printer paper. 

Max pulled at his ears, staring down at the sheets now littering the seat and floorboard. 

He couldn’t believe it.Not a single piece of tangible information was in the damned thing.Max felt his anger wash away and become immediately replaced by confusion?Disbelief?He didn’t know what he was feeling but he didn’t like it. 

_ ‘What in the world?’ _

He began picking up the papers, completely forgetting the food and sleeping wolfhound still by his side.He stuffed the papers back in the folder and shut it, tightly gripping at the edges as he stared down at the writing on the front. 

In hastily written blue ink read the day’s date and _‘Sam and_ _Max’._

Max looked down at the chicken scratch, and while his writing was certainly no better, he recognized the writing enough to know _who_ had written it. 

Max bared his teeth and threw the file back onto the dash.He couldn’t believe it.How did he not think of it sooner?

_ ‘Why the HELL would Sam do this?’ _

Max clenched his hands in front of him, now standing on the seat.He was going to claw Sam’s face apart, make him sorry for ever dragging him out here to this stupid, godforsaken dump- 

-but when he looked over at him sleeping away still so peacefully he stopped.

...he couldn’t do that.

He sat back down, breathing out heavy labored breaths as he watched the wolfhound continue sleeping next to him. 

_ ‘Why did Sam lie about the case?’  _

Max sat watching Sam, trying to run through scenarios to forgive him or come up with an explanation, but it all came back to that question every time.Max couldn’t fit the puzzle pieces together in his head no matter how hard he tried. 

Surely there was an explanation? _Maybe he was just reading it wrong, or it’s invisible spy ink!_

Max leaned forward and took a last look inside the file, just to reassure himself that they were, in fact, still blank. 

He sat back again, slumping.

He felt hurt. 

More hurt than he had felt in a long while.

_ ‘Surely Sam trusted him right?’  _

Max didn’t know anymore.He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. 

Max picked up the now cold and soggy fast food and placed it on the seat beside Sam.He huffed out a sigh and reached for the door, finally slamming it closed. 

“Huh?”Sam coughed and blearily looked around him, eyes falling on Max.

“Oh hey, little buddy!I wondered when you were getting back.”

Max looked at Sam, an indiscernible expression on his face.He sat silently, not moving or responding.Max didn’t know what to say. _Should he confront him?_

“You okay Max?” 

Max let out a breath he had been holding, waiting just a moment longer before allowing a smile to come across his face. 

“Never better Sam.I hope you’re hungry.”

Sam smiled and reached for the bag “A little bit. These stakeouts sure know how to make a guy starved!”

Sam dug through the bag, pulling out one of the foil-wrapped burgers.“Huh, it’s cold.That’s strange.”

Max watched him take a bite out of it regardless of the heat.Sam dug through the bag and offered the second burger to Max, who shook his head. 

“Nah.I already ate mine.”

“You got me two?Aww, gee thanks, pal.”Sam gave him an endearing smile.Max’s chest stung a little. 

Sam wiped his face with a napkin, looking back to the warehouse.“Don’t worry, nothing happened while you were gone.Whad’ya say we go back home for the night?Get some well-deserved rest after keeping a lookout all day?”

Max looked toward the poorly illuminated warehouse, tensing slightly in his seat.He had half a mind to bite Sam’s head off right now.Sam never left a case like this, but instead of arguing, Max turned back to Sam and gave a small smile. 

“Sure, Sam.I’m getting bored anyway.”

Sam looked at him for a good moment and turned back to the dash, twisting the keys in the ignition.They began backing out of their lookout point, knocking over a few trash bins while doing so, then driving down the road toward home. 

“Gee, it got dark pretty quick didn’t it?”

Max watched the streetlights go by as he leaned on the windowsill.A million thoughts circling in his head. 

“Yeah.I guess it did.”

They drove quietly until Sam decided to turn on some Jazz.Max would’ve rolled his eyes at how cliché noir-y it was for the moment if he didn’t feel so bad right now. 

He could tell Sam was looking at him, but he didn’t give the guy the satisfaction of acknowledging him.Max could think of some very colorful words to say to him right now if he wanted to. 

After a few more tense moments of silence, Sam eventually started to pipe up. 

“I’m sorry Max.I know the case didn’t go exactly as planned.”

Max tensed but shook it off as best as he could.He didn’t look up from the window when he replied.“It’s fine Sam.Not like it’s your fault.”

Max almost laughed at his choice of words.Completely unintentional, but he’d still take credit for it if you asked. 

Sam went quiet for a moment before giving out a quiet “yeah” in response. 

A few more terse moments passed before Sam tried talking again.“How about we call the Commissioner tomorrow and see if we can find another case?”

Max slumped, crossing his arms.“Hopefully it isn’t a snooze fest like this one was.”

Sam gave a low chuckle.“I have to agree with you, little buddy.Things have been pretty slow lately after all.”

_‘Hmph.Pretty slow indeed.’_ Max thought.

Sam pulled up to the apartment, turning off the ignition.They sat for a moment, both staring out their own windows.Eventually, Sam turned to Max, a worried expression on his face. 

“Max, are you okay?”

Max continued to stare out the window, not responding. 

“Did something happen at the restaurant?” 

If Sam’s voice didn’t sound so damned concerned, Max swears he would’ve done something to him already. 

Max didn’t know how to respond.He was tired.He was _hurt_. _Hell_!He probably had twenty levels of trauma stacked in his brain right now without the last few weeks of events!He didn’t want to be mad at Sam.He didn’t want to be angry or upset anymore.He just wanted things to go back to the way they _were_. 

But instead of saying any of that, Max sighed and opened his car door.“I’m fine Sam.”He threw the door shut behind him, trekking up the steps into the building. 

Sam got out after him, following up the stairs and unlocking the apartment.Max walked to their bedroom and threw himself onto the bed, back turned to Sam’s side and the door. 

He could hear Sam hanging up his hat and coat on the rack, followed by the jingle of the keys sitting down on the counter.Eventually, Sam’s footsteps got closer until they were in the room, beside the bed. 

Max squeezed his eyes shut, breathing in and out to steady himself.He could tell Sam was staring at him.Probably waiting for him to do or say something. 

Max rolled over, and dammit the guy had _that look_ on his face.He looked like a kicked puppy, just standing there looking down at him. 

Max huffed, trying to think of something to change the subject.Anything to make things sane again. 

“So, uh-" Max sighed, "what do you think the Commissioner will have for us next big guy?”

Sam’s expression seemed to immediately change at the question and in return, gave a small smile.“I don’t know.A hair-raising adventure I’m sure.”

Max nodded.“We can sure hope."

Sam chuckled, climbing into bed beside him.“I’m sorry the case didn’t go as planned today.I’m sure the next one will be a lot more fun.Might even involve some reckless shooting!Who knows?”

Max managed to crack a smile.“I sure hope so.My Luger is starting to get a bit rusty.”

Sam yawned and let out a slight chuckle, curling around the lagomorph.He always did go soft on him when he was upset.

Max reached over and started petting at his ears out of habit, watching as Sam began to drift off to sleep.Sam eventually closed his eyes and dug his head into Max’s side as best as he could. 

“Love you, Max.”

His hand stalled for a second before continuing to pet him. 

“Love you too, Sam.”

Max continued petting Sam’s head for a bit until he was sure he wasn’t going to stir.When sure, he slowly slipped away from Sam, swinging his legs off the bed. He circled the bed and walked out to the main office area.If things weren’t going to go his way here, then he might as well figure out something that _he could control._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope the angst isn't too much (mwahaha). I'm going to start uploading every two to three days which hopefully will give me the chance to write, edit, and start a new chapter before posting. I want to get a start/ finish on the next chapter before uploading. So I will see you all again in a few days. Thank you again for all the kudos, comments, and love in general. :) Have a good day and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So thanks for reading of course. I was going to finish this story before posting it because I am constantly revising and rewriting, but decided this would keep me on track. If there are changes made I apologize, I just want this story to be as clear and consistent as I can. It’s been a hot minute since I have written anything like this, and so if dialogue is rough I may go back and revise it. Thank you for understanding. :) I’m going to try to upload as consistently as I can and write chapters in advance.


End file.
